Red Light
Red Light (b. Prehistory) was the archenemy of Green Light, his brother. He had no parents. Eventually, he fought his siblings and was banished to a tower, where he began building an army. When a politician named Zira Miranda Grover created the International Alliance, Green Light approached Red Light, intending to appeal to him for help. But Red Light, furious with his brother for banishing him, attempted to kill his own nephew Langua, leading to a titanic duel between the two that ended with Red Light being banished once again, being sent into outer space to realms unknown, or else possibly killed. Biography Ancient origins Red Light was born parentless along with four other entities as the first humans in existence. He and his siblings, Yellow Light, Purple Light, White Light, and Green Light reproduced many times, creating many humans. Red Light disliked his siblings immensely. Nevertheless, he tolerated Yellow Light, or at least, she had never done anything to him. The siblings would occasionally discuss the workings of the world, which Yellow Light agreed with some of Red Light's views and utterly contested others. Battle over the Universe Eventually, the four entities began to fight amongst themselves, with Green Light becoming a superhero, White Light integrating into society as a farmer, and Purple Light disappearing for many years. The population, numbering nearly 500 billion, was reduced to but one or two billion. Red Light was banished to a tower, where he began building an army and turned the crumbling structure into a sophisticated complex. Dark Rebellion Unfortunately, while the union between wizards and superheroes endured, soon they began to grow arrogant and fall victim to infighting which, by 160 AD, was considerably ravaging their benevolent stronghold. Sensing their weakness, Red Light sent his forces on a series of bloody campaigns, but was thwarted by a number of superheroes, led by Universal Man. Green Light hesitated to confront Red Light, despite the belief held by Universal Man's followers that he was the only mutant skillful enough to stop his former friend. However, Green Light was finally importuned by people who suffered from his former friend's actions to move against him and tracked down Red Light. By acquiring the help of SP7, Red Light dramatically escaped prison two hundred years later, in 398 AD. Banishment When a young politician named Zira Miranda Grover created the International Alliance, Green Light approached Red Light, intending to appeal to him for help. Red Light, however, decided he had enough of his brother, and telekinetically pushed him against a wall. Getting to his feet, Green Light tried to convince Red Light that his actions were madness, but Red Light questioned if that was true and called Green Light soft, noting he could have destroyed all of their rivals with his bare hands. When Red Light threatened to kill Langua, the now enraged Green Light flew forward and attacked Red Light, as the pair dueled viciously with their swords. Although Red Light was clearly the stronger of the two, Green Light continually attempted to outmaneuver him. Eventually, Red Light launched forward at his brother, knocking both of them out of the tower where Green Light clung to a rock. As Green Light hung hundreds of feet above the world's surface, Red Light laughed maniacally and told him he had nothing to fear and to help him. In response, Green Light leaped off the tower, but instead of falling from the sky to his death, he landed on a bridge connecting the tower to a second one. However, Langua came bursting in through a window, smashing Red Light to the ground and punching at him until Red Light kicked him off of him. He cast a Death beam at Green Light's son, and while Langua dodged it, Green Light was furious and leaped at his brother. He let out an unearthly scream that could be heard for miles around, and Green Light froze him with his mutantry and tearfully sent him hurtling into outer space, leaving his fate a mystery. Personality and traits Red Light was a cruel individual, not above killing to make himself feel more powerful. Compared to his boisterous brother Green Light, he always seemed to be calm, peaceful and quiet, but in truth had the mind of a cold, calculating sociopath and was constantly formulating machinations that would achieve him power and respect that he truly believed he deserves. He had a deep hatred of his siblings due to supposedly being overshadowed by them and continually rejected. However, deep down Red Light loved his family to some degree. Though his hatred for his brothers and sister White Light seemed to be unending, he did not share these feelings for his sister Yellow Light. But the love he once showed and his more human emotions appeared to be significantly dulled by the time Green Light asked him to help fight the International Alliance, along with the centuries of built-up resentment which overshadowed any sliver of humanity Red Light might retain. He had suppressed his desires for most of his life due to constantly living within his siblings' shadows. As such he was capable of presenting himself as timid and meek when in reality he was in possession of supreme megalomaniacal ambitions which he believed he was entitled to more than anyone else, especially Green Light whom he viewed as an incompetent fool. He had an unfounded superiority over humans and deep hatred, and this enforced his thinking that he was entitled to rule them; simply because he could, due to mankind's history of following people with power, Red Light simply believed that they would view him as a benevolent dictator instead. Relationships Family Yellow Light While Red Light disliked his siblings immensely, he seemed to have nothing in particular against Yellow Light, or at least, he tolerated her. Yellow Light had a snarky personality and she and Red Light would occasionally discuss the workings of the world, which Yellow Light agreed with some of Red Light's views but not others. Purple Light Purple Light disliked Red Light immensely. Red Light was his brother, but he despised Red Light's clear instincts for cruelty and thirst for power. Red Light opposed him during the great fight that wiped out most of the population. Purple Light retained bitter feelings towards Red Light for many years after their fateful encounter, feelings that it is likely Red Light returned. Appearances * Notes and references Category:B.C. era births Category:Dark mutants Category:Historical figures Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Green Light's family